


Taking Advantage

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy discovers the difference between how alcohol-tolerant Billy and he are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

**Word**   **count** : 399  
 **Characters** : Billy, Teddy  
 **Summary** : In which Teddy finds the difference between how alcohol-tolerant he and Billy are.

 

Teddy wasn’t a party-animal. He wasn’t even all too fond of the experience as more often than not it ended with everyone being drunk even without being of legal drinking age and there being an embarrassing blank in certain people’s memories. Now unlike most people his age, Teddy wasn’t affected by alcohol. He related it to not being human, which might also explain why on some very basic level he wasn’t enjoying himself all that much at the moment.

Then again it might also have had to do with the fact his date for the party, one Billy Kaplan, was missing for the past while, and more than a sting of loneliness, Teddy was beginning to worry. Billy wouldn’t  _willingly_  get drunk, but then such parties weren’t known for offering legitimate drinks…

True enough, a loud hiccup was let out against his ear, making Teddy blink and turn his head. He was rewarded with a disoriented-looking Billy who leaned against him heavily, one hand holding onto Teddy’s shoulder while the other held onto one of the paper cups everyone else was holding.

“I fink… I  _think_  they  _did_  spike the punch.” Billy muttered and rested his cheek on his hand, eyes looking around without really focusing on anything. “I’m feeling… tipsy.”

Teddy let out a sigh before rounding Billy’s waist with his arm, both to keep him from wandering off on his own again and to keep him upright. “The word you’re looking for is  _drunk_.” He concluded and shook his head. He had no idea how much of the beverage Billy already consumed or if his boyfriend was simply a lightweight, but one thing was certain - the party was over for them. That concluded, Teddy began dragging Billy towards the door.

“Hey, how come… you’re still steady?”

“Not drunk.” Teddy replied simply with a shrug small enough to not let Billy lose his balance. “Alien hybrid and all that.”

Alright, he admitted it - that pout was  _adorable_.

“That is  _so_  not fair.”

Finally outside the crowded house, Teddy let himself peck the top of Billy’s head.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take advantage of you when you’re like this.”

While usually he’d have appreciated the gesture and care, all Billy was capable of at that moment was to throw his glass on the floor and throw the cutest drunken tantrum Teddy has ever seen.

“That’s even  _worse_!”


End file.
